


Kissing wounds better

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: It's the morning after Gideon's defeat and the denizens of the Mystery Shack are taking the day off, none were stirring, not even a mouse except for the young Mabel who seems intent on not going to bed, Until her Grunkle si able to talk her through her worries.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kissing wounds better

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written out of a burst of inpisration brought out from this [wonderful art piece](https://ho-ne-ye.tumblr.com/post/630055753556819968/saw-these-cute-sails-the-other-day-and-i-couldnt) by my good pal Honeye

"Good morning Grunkle sleepy head" Mabel said cheerfully. She walked around the kitchen with a spring in her step. She placed a large mug that had the words "world's greatest grunkle" written across on it in glitter paint, in front of the titular grunkle. "You stay up late for another interview?" 

"Mmm,'' Stan grumbled. his eyes still mostly closed as he looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. "You get tired when you're older kid. It's a thing that happens" 

"Not for this kid! Woot Woot!" Mabel cheered, throwing her arms up in the air. 

"Right, and those bags under your eyes are just an experimental eye shadow" Stan pointed with a smirk. 

"Are they... That obvious?" Mabel asked in a small voice.

"Nothing to get your hair into a knot over pumpkin" Stan ruffled her hair. "You'll lose 'em soon enough. Real question is how you got them. Normally it's Dipper who I have to get the broom out to make sure he's asleep. What got you so antsy before 8 am?"

"whaaaaaaat? Grunkle Stan you talkin' cray cray." Mabel tilted her head.

"Sweetie, i know what an all nighter looks like." Stan said. "so you wanna tell me what's troubling you or do i gotta wait until the sugar crash kicks in?" 

"I'll never crash if i keep the sugar going," Mabel said, reaching for a nearby bowl of raw sugar. 

"Yeah we're not doing that." Stan scooped up his neice and placed her on his knee. "C'mon Pumpkin, you know you can tell me anything." He spoke slowly, sounding almost sleepy. 

"I-'' Mabel took a deep breath. She stared at the floorboards as she let the thoughts she had been dancing around all night finally catch up with her. "After you said goodbye to us on the bus, Dipper and I were chased by Gideon's giant robot. And he-He hurt Dipper! He said he was going to make me his queen, I thought I lost my brother and I lost you. I-" 

"easy there pumpkin, it's okay." Stanley rubbed circles into Mabel's back. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "That's all over now. Your brother stood up and took down that gideon jerk and I came in for the finishing blow."

Mabel sniffed, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "But-" 

"Sweetie, lemme give some advice from a shrink without the price tag," Stan spoke slowly. "Those thoughts might be scary but they're just thoughts. Even the ugliest ones are just pictures in your head. You just gotta take a second and remember where you are and that things aren't like that anymore." 

"Did you get scared when you were younger, grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked in a small voice. 

"Eh, let's keep this between you and me, but the idea of having to send you both home was the scariest thing to happen to me in years." Stan said in an almost whisper.

"But we're here now." Mabel said. She gave Stan a small kiss on his cheek. "And it'd take the end of the world before Gideon got between us again" Stan smirked, finally taking his first sip of coffee just as Mabel began to dose off on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot shorter than my usual writing fair but I couldn't really think howi could expand this. Anywya, what did you enjoy? I liked Stan giving Mabel little back rubs. i bet ti'd be really soothing.


End file.
